A method and a device for actuating an electromagnetic load is known from German Patent Application No. DE A 34 26 799 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,653 447). In the device described in this publication, the switching times, and on the basis thereof the switch-on times and switch-off times of the solenoid valve, are detected. On the basis of the variation over time of the current through the solenoid valve, the precise switching time of the solenoid valve is determined.
Such solenoid valves are used preferably for controlling the injection of fuels in petrol engines and/or diesel engines. For exact metering of even extremely small quantities for injection in particular, the switching time at which the armature of the solenoid valve reaches one of its two limit positions is of interest.
In known systems, the procedure adopted is such that in a time window within which the switching time usually occurs, the current profile is evaluated and the switching time determined on the basis of its variation over time.
An object of the present invention includes indicating, with a method and a device for actuating an electromagnetic load, a possible means of determining the switching time with a low degree of expenditure.